Spin off Drabbles
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: These are requests I have from my fifty word prompts. Jazz/Prowl centered, other pairings included.
1. Tame

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**A/N – This is a spin-off to my fifty word sentence prompts. I was asked to do a few one-shots based off a few of the words. This is the first one, and hopefully there will be more as inspiration strikes.**_

_**/-/**_

_**Tame**_

**From the personal datatracks of Sideswipe – Autobot Frontliner**

Prowl and Jazz are two opposing forces of nature. If you look at them, they're exact opposites. Jazz is wild, unpredictable, and unstoppable. Prowl is cool, calm, and collected. But Prowl has managed something no other mech alive has even tried or thought to do. He's tamed one of the most dangerous Autobots – the Head of Special Ops himself.

To say this wasn't an easy union for the two of them was the absolute understatement of the vorn. To begin with, Prowl and Jazz absolutely could not stand each other's diodes. It made for some pretty interesting conversations in the rec room, let me tell you. Prowl is very rule oriented, and Jazz pretty much believes that rules were meant to be broken. Then stomped into oblivion. Anyway, the first few vorns with them working together were tense.

But as they worked together, they began to develop a friendship. Now any mech with working optics could see that the two would eventually wind up together. But I don't think anyone could have anticipated Prowl actually managing to _tame_ our resident saboteur. And it wasn't easy, from what I've heard Blue say. Jazz was a source of several major processor aches for our lovable SIC. Almost makes me wish I was there to see that, but I digress. Anyway, Jazz has always been something of a wild card. I grew up with the mech, I should know. But as Prowl and Jazz became friends, Jazz took a few – ahem, liberties.

Now, if you ask any mech on this base about Prowl's eating habits, they'll snicker and ask what you're talking about. Prowl doesn't have any. At all. He gets so caught up in what he's doing that he just completely forgets to refuel. I've lost count of how many times Ratchet's had to chase Prowl out of his office just to recharge, let alone refuel. But once Jazz found out that Prowl wasn't refueling, or recharging, he took matters into his own hands. I remember this one time that Jazz actually dragged Prowl, desk chair and all, into the rec room just to get him to refuel. But anyway, Jazz came up with some fairly creative ways to get Prowl to actually come into the rec room of his own volition and get some energon. Not that they worked. Prowl's amazingly dense sometimes. So Jazz took it upon himself to get Prowl's energon for him. Not that Prowl appreciated it. He saw it as an interruption of his work, and therefore, a total waste of his, and Jazz's, time. But Jazz didn't quit. He did spend quite a bit of time in the brig, though. Prowl doesn't appreciate being interrupted. But as time went on, Jazz spent less time in the brig, and more time with Prowl, whether he wanted it or not.

I think the reason the relationship started the way it did, is because when Jazz has his sights set on a mech, nothing on this planet, or Cybertron, for that matter, will change his focus. It took Prowl _ages_ to realize that Jazz was actually trying to flirt with him. Trying being key word. Like I said earlier, Prowl's a bit dense. I'm not saying he's not smart, because he is, but when it comes to personal relationships, and how to start them, he's clueless. I think that by the time that Prowl realized that Jazz was flirting with him, he was ready to transfer to a different base. I can't tell if that would have been hysterical, or just downright depressing. Probably a little of both, if I'm honest.

But now, if you watch the two, Prowl has Jazz so completely wrapped around his finger, it's actually kind of funny. We all know Jazz has a penchant for throwing some pretty _wild _parties. Well, every now and then Prowl will show up, glare at one and all, and then settle into some small corner of the room and watch. And Jazz will materialize not two seconds later with a cube of mid-grade. It's kinda strange, seeing Jazz wrapped so completely around Prowl's finger. It 's gotten to the point where Prowl doesn't have to say or do anything, Jazz will do it for him happily. Unless we're talking about paperwork, and then Jazz is harder to find than Mirage with his Electro-Disrupter on.

Though, I have heard rumors that Prowl has managed to get Jazz to do his paperwork. Once.

Anyway, the point is, these two forces of nature, so radically different, complement each other. It's kind of frightening, but it works. And I'm happy for them.

**_Fin_**


	2. Yell

_**Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

**Yell**

Prowl sighed as he signed off on another datapad and reached for the next one. His hand met empty air, and he looked up. The stack of work that he had left was gone. He stared at the empty inbox, then frowned. He knew he hadn't finished all of it, and he hadn't heard the doors open. His optics narrowed. There were only a handful of mechs who would _dare _to take off with his paperwork and hide it.

Fortunately the list was fairly small, the mechs being either Jazz, Sideswipe, or Ratchet. He immediately ruled Jazz out, as the other mech was on a mission, and Ratchet was busy patching up Wheeljack after he blew himself to the pit and back after getting his servos on Nitroglycerin. So, that left Sideswipe.

Prowl walked out of his office, and after quickly pinging Red Alert for Sideswipe's location, headed to the rec room. He could hear Sideswipe long before he saw him.

"Ooh! A piece a' candy!"

There was the sound of simulated gunfire, then – "Killing spree! Player 1 winner!"

Prowl entered the rec room just in time to see Sunstreaker give Sideswipe a filthy glare. Sideswipe grinned at him, then the grin faded as he saw Prowl. His optics widened a split second before he took off, the controller still falling as he ran.

Prowl shot after him, both leaving a thoroughly confused Sunstreaker behind. "Get back here, Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe transformed into his alt mode, and tore down the halls, Prowl transforming right behind him, sirens blaring. They shot past Jazz, who was walking back from his mission. Jazz twisted, and reset his optics a couple of times before acknowledging that yes, his best friend was indeed chasing Sideswipe down the road, and that no, he wasn't seeing things.

Sunstreaker met him at the entrance. "Any ideas what that's about?" he asked Jazz.

Jazz snorted. "Ya kiddin' meh? Ah jus' got back from blowin' th' pit outta th' 'Cons, an' yer askin' meh what's goin' on? Ah ain't got a clue."

Sunstreaker grinned. "We're about to find out. Prowl caught him."

Jazz turned and burst out laughing. Prowl was dragging Sideswipe back to the Ark by his ankle, and Sideswipe was trying to get free.

Prowl shifted his grip, and dragged the red frontliner upright. "Where are they?"

Sideswipe crossed his arms. "Where are what?"

"My datapads, you fragger."

Jazz and Sunstreaker exchanged looks. It wasn't often Prowl swore.

Sideswipe blinked then gave Prowl a cocky grin. "I'll tell you if you don't throw me in the brig. You throw me in, you won't find them."

A slow, mildly frightening smile curled Prowl's mouth. "Do you want to bet, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe's smile didn't fade in the least. In fact, it grew cockier. "Yeah. I'll take that bet."

Sunstreaker eyed Prowl, who merely smiled at the red frontliner. Something didn't feel right, and he had the sinking suspicion that Prowl already had the datapads back. His suspicions were confirmed with Prowl's next words.

"You owe me a week in the brig, followed by medbay duty with Ratchet for two days." Prowl said.

Sideswipe's optics widened. "What? We didn't even set the conditions of the bet!"

"We didn't have to. I already have my work back."

"What? How?"

"I lifted them from your subspace compartment as I dragged you back." Prowl said sweetly, causing Jazz to burst out laughing at the dumbfounded expression on Sideswipe's face. "You really ought to find a new place. I know all of your hiding spots."

Sunstreaker shook his head as Sideswipe was dragged off. He slid a look to Jazz, who looked highly entertained. "He didn't stand a chance, did he?"

Jazz shook his head and grinned as he followed the golden frontliner into the Ark. "Nope. Not at all."


End file.
